Kingdom: Tong
Tong '(通) also known as '''Bai Tong '(白通) is a fictional kingdom that appears in the two kingdoms ploy scenario of Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires. The country is symbolized by the color gold yellow. Origin/Story The country of Tong was created and founded by Princess Bai Tea who is the kind hearted and free spirited daughter of the lone swordsman Qiao Shun and his wife Bai Zhen. Before the kingdom of Tong was founded, Bai Tea was serving the Wu Kingdom with her parents during that time. However, the young princess finds out that she was arranged to be married to Sun Quan's son Sun Shao by her father and Zhou Yu's request. Disgusted by this, Bai Tea ran away from home that night in order to avoid forced marriage but Qiao Shun and Zhou Yu wasn't going to let her get away that easily. They sent Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Taishi Ci after Bai Tea in hot pursuit which led to a chase throughout the cities of Chai Sang and Hui Ji in Yang Province. Bai Tea was eventually cornered in a forest by the Wu officers, Gan Ning told her if she doesn't cooperate and return to Wu on her father and Zhou Yu's orders, she will be put to death. Bai Tea blatantly refused, telling them that those two punks (her father Qiao Shun and the strategist Zhou Yu) isn't worth her time and that she's better off not serving a coward like Sun Quan. Zhou Tai and Gan Ning, having heard her insult their lord, charged at her alongside Ling Tong and Taishi Ci. Bai Tea tries to fight back against them but she appeared to be no match for the four Wu officers and was overwhelmed by their strength, causing her to be outnumbered which left her mortally wounded. Just as Gan Ning was about to finish her off, he was suddenly attacked from above by a mysterious figure wearing black armor and wielding a katana blade. Angered by his interference, Zhou Tai along with his comrades attack him at once, but all four of them were taken out by the young man after a lengthy battle, giving him enough time to escape with an unconcious and injured Bai Tea on horseback. Qiao Shun and Zhou Yu soon arrived to find the Wu generals laying on the ground defeated, feeling that his daughter turned her back on him and Eastern Wu, Qiao Shun begins to scream in a fit of rage. The next morning, Bai Tea wakes up to find herself lying in a small hut with the mysterious red and black haired young man sitting right next to her. The young man introduces himself as Baojian Wang and told the princess that the reason why he saved her because it wasn't her time to die yet. Bai Tea thanked him for rescuing her and the two of them started to become close to each other during their travels. The princess has decided that she must rise to save the people that suffering from war, and with Baojian Wang's help, she managed to form and raise an rogue army in Yi Province. While recruiting and training the troops, Bai Tea soon came across and reunited with three of her best friends, a treasure hunting pirate named Fu Cang and his younger brother and sister named Fu Zhao and Fu Cai Luo. The free spirited pirate heard that the couple are forming an vagbond army to raise a banner in the city of Chang An and wants to join them in their cause along with his siblings. Bai Tea happily agrees and invited her old friends into her army. Two years later, the wandering army led by Bai Tea launched an attack on the city of Chang An occupied by the Wu forces to declare independence. After vicious and lengthy battle, Bai Tea's forces eventually defeated the Wu army and the princess established her base in Chang An. Laying down the foundation that will eventually become the Tong Dynasty, Bai Tea prepares to face her greatest enemy, the Kingdom of Wu. Rulers *'''Bai Tea (191-240) - A kind hearted and free spirited princess who formerly served the kingdom of Wu. She ran away from home after her father tried forcing her to marry Sun Shao for personal gain. Bai Tea was then rescued by a young swordsman named Baojian Wang after the latter was overwhelmed by the vicious assault directed at her by the Wu generals Zhou Tai, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Taishi Ci. After she recovered, both her and Baojian Wang fell in love with each other and raised an army together. Bai Tea eventually reunites with her childhood friends, the Fu siblings and invited them to her army. She defeated the Wu forces and declared independance in Chang An, establishing the kingdom of Tong. Bai Tea married Baojian Wang in the year 204 and bore four children; Baojian Wei, Baojian Shi, Bai Cui, and Bai Mei. She passed away in the year 234. *'Baojian Wei '(204-251)- Bai Tea and Baojian Wang's eldest son. *'Bai Cui '(204-258)- Bai Tea and Baojian Wang's second son. Other Figures *Baojian Wang- The husband of Bai Tea and the marshal of Tong. He saved Bai Tea after she was attacked by the Wu generals Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Zhou Tai, she thanked Wang for rescuing her and they both fell in love, leading him to help Bai Tea form her army. After the princess captured Chang An that was occupied by the Wu forces, he played a major part in the defensive battles as well as the Battle of Wei River and the Siege of Liang Province and also formed the group known as the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. Baojian Wang was killed by the Wu forces at the Battle of Han Zhong in the year 228. *Fu Zhao- The sworn brother of princess Bai Tea and the strategist of Tong, and also the member of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. He is the younger brother of the treasure hunter Fu Cang who is a skilled practitioner of performing fire elemental based swordplay attacks with the dao blade and is known for creating numerous strategies for battles such as the Siege of Liang Province and also launched campaigns against the kingdoms of Wei and Wu on eight different occasions. However, in the defense battle of Chang Sha in the year 219, Fu Zhao was slained when he was surrounded in a pincer attack orchestrated by Qiao Shun and Guan Yu. *Fu Cai Luo- The sworn sister of princess Bai Tea, younger sister of Fu Cang, and a member of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. Fu Cai Luo is a skilled practitioner of performing lightning elemental based attacks with the bo staff and played a major role in her youngest brother's campaigns against Wei and Wu in such battles like the Battle of Cheng Du and the Battle of Mei Valley. She was eventually captured by Qiao Shun but escaped from Wu Territory alive with the help of Baojian Hui, father of Baojian Wang. Fu Cai Luo supported Baojian Wei as prime minister after his mother Bai Tea passed away in 234. *Fu Gan- The second eldest brother of Fu Cang and is also the member of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. He is a talented strategist who is a skilled practitioner of performing earth elemental based attacks with the dagger axe and also assisted Baojian Wang during the Siege of Liang Province by leading a sneak attack on Wu's main camp. Fu Gan tried to lead an assault on the Wu army at the Battle of Ling Ling, but he was killed by the Wu general Zhu Ran. *Fu Xin Zhu- The middle sister of Fu Cang who is a member of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. She is very skilled with handling domestic and political matters and is a practitioner of perfoming ice elemental based swordplay with twin chinese swords, Fu Xin Zhu also participated in her younger brother's Northern and Eastern campaigns and fought well in each battle. She continued to help support Bai Tea's son Baojian Wei and the Kingdom of Tong after her death. *Fu Yang Yue- The youngest baby brother of Fu Cang and also the member of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. He is a practitioner of performing wind elemental based attacks with the iron fan and is skilled at unleashing a number of tactics against enemy armies and captures enemy camps at a fast pace. Fu Yang Yue became the grand marshall of Tong and continued to serve Baojian Wei after the death of his parents. *Fu Cang- The oldest son of the pirate Fu Shun Long, older brother of Fu Zhao, Fu Cai Luo, Fu Gan, Fu Xin Zhu and Fu Yang Yue, former treasure hunter, and the leader of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An who is the childhood friend of princess Bai Tea. He is a skilled martial artist and master elementalist who uses fire, ice, and lightning based attacks during battle. Fu Cang played a major role when he helped Bai Tea and her army capture the city of Chang An to declare independance, he then assisted Baojian Wang in many battles such as the Siege of Liang Province and the Battle of Wei River and pulled off a number of victories against Wei and Wu. Fu Cang became an tutor and trainer for Bai Tea's sons Baojian Wei and Bai Cui after their mother passed away. *Cao Xiang- The half-human half-monkey child of the legendary monkey king Sun Wukong and the court dancer Tong Shi who is a member of the Seven Elemental Spears of Chang An. He was born with powerful superhuman abilities and can control elemental powers of fire, ice and lightning to combat his enemies. He is known for his roles of defending the city of Chang An from the Wei forces and laying siege to the city of Luo Yang occupied by Cao Cao's army. Cao Xiang then participated in the first battle of Fu Zhao's campaigns against Eastern Wu in the Battle of Yong An when he managed to capture the Wu generals Jiang Qin and Zhu Huan. He was later appointed as vanguard commander by Baojian Wei in the year 236. *Jin Xiang- The best friend of the half monkey boy Cao Xiang who serves the Tong kingdom. He is a young human outcast who specializes in engaging his enemies in close combat with his fire based attacks with the throwing daggers. Jin Xiang played a crucial role during his service with the Tong army when he assisted his best friend in launching a night raid on enemy camps of Wu in the cities of Jing province. This gave Bai Tea's forces the advantage against Wu and they emerged victorious, he continued to serve the Tong kingdom as a vanguard general in the year 236. Category:Fan Kingdoms